


Lazy Sunday Mornings

by chanyeolanda



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning sex. Pretty much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://jessdislikesjam.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jessdislikesjam.livejournal.com/)**jessdislikesjam**  wanted frisky morning WooGyu. ... PWP, basically.

Woohyun squeezed his eyes as shut as they could go, but it was useless- the sun glaring in his face wasn’t going away, and it had already woken him up. ****

‘Ugh,’ he groaned, flopping his arm out to the side, his head turning to follow when it bounced off another person.

Well, if he couldn’t sleep, Sunggyu wasn’t allowed to either, Woohyun decided, and ran his fingers down Sunggyu’s front.

‘Morning,’ Woohyun said, and got nothing in reply, so Woohyun gave him a light pinch. ‘Hey.’

Sunggyu grunted and flailed an arm sleepily in the direction of Woohyun’s arm, his eyes still tightly shut (Woohyun thought- sometimes he can’t tell when Sunggyu just wakes up). His hand landed on Woohyun’s bicep, and Woohyun raised an amused eyebrow when the elegant fingers felt it up thoughtfully before pushing Woohyun’s shoulder.

‘Time to wake up,’ Woohyun cooed, and Sunggyu’s face scrunched up in distaste.

‘Thut up,’ he mumbled, making the bed creak and bounce as he flopped around onto his stomach, cuddling his pillow- which Woohyun promptly stole from him.

‘But it’s such a beautiful day, and you want to waste it lying in bed?’ Woohyun said, refusing to give up.

Sunggyu gave a wordless whine as his pillow was snatched from him and yanked the blankets over his head, bringing his knees up underneath him.

‘Fuck off,’ came the muffled reply from under the covers.

Woohyun just laughed, looking at the covers bundled around Sunggyu’s head, his butt covered only by his pyjama pants, throwing it into sharp relief from the way he was curled up.

Feeling a lot more positive about being awake now, Woohyun pushed himself up onto his own knees, and smoothed his palm over the soft curve of Sunggyu’s ass.

Woohyun thought that the sounds from under the blanket was a grumble of irritation, and the half hearted wiggle to get him to stop only cemented this thought- and make him laugh, because his boyfriend was wiggling his butt in the air, and Woohyun couldn’t really help himself (had no intention of even trying) when he laid a light slap upon Sunggyu’s rump.

Sunggyu let out a squeak and pushed himself up onto his arms, blinking blearily around to glare at the innocently blinking Woohyun, his hair dishevelled with pieces sticking up haphazardly, the blanket slowly relinquishing its grip and slipping to the bed from Sunggyu’s shoulders, neck and head, causing the caramel hair to perform a delicate wave as most of it lay back down again.

Apparently, Sunggyu didn’t have the mental facilities for language yet, since he just let out what Woohyun thought was quite an interesting mix of whine, grumble and growl in his direction.

Woohyun just grinned at him, caressing the older boy’s backside again. ‘Look at you, assuming the position without any prompting,’ he teased, with a greasy wink. ‘Aren’t I a lucky guy.’

Sunggyu’s head dropped down, seconds before he toppled over onto the mattress, landing on his back and running a helping hand over his sleep filled eyes.

‘You thuck,’ he mumbled, his lisp more pronounced when he wasn’t fully awake.

Woohyun settled himself between Sunggyu’s raised knees, and ran his hands down Sunggyu’s thigh.

‘Well, okay, if that’s how you want to go about it,’ he replied, and Sunggyu squinted at him from under his hands, groaning when Woohyun ducked down and allowed the sunlight to flood his unadjusted eyes, both palms going up to cover his eyes, his fingers curving in on themselves.

Woohyun peppered kisses along the waistband of Sunggyu’s pyjama pants, grinning a bit at the way the older boy’s stomach sucked in along with his breath, his thighs tensing a little in anticipation.

Woohyun’s lips moved a little further up Sunggyu’s stomach, interspersed with little nips soothed by his tongue as his hand cupped the other’s crotch, hot breath tickling Sunggyu’s stomach when he chuckled to find that certain parts of Sunggyu evidently woke up quicker than others.

Woohyun slid his fingers just under the elastic of Sunggyu’s underwear, relishing the sharp little intake of breath when his fingers wandered a little far in, before they curled around the elastic and tugged, sliding to the back to help the clothing over the swell of Sunggyu’s butt ,because Sunggyu wasn’t really much help right now, his hands still protecting his eyes from the sun’s glare- or just forgotten as his sleep-addled mind focussed on more important things, because there was a little lift of the hips there as the pants were pulled down, Woohyun ducking under the clothes to push them further down Sunggyu’s legs, the other boy toeing the pants off.

Woohyun looked back to see Sunggyu peeking at him from under the palms of his hands, his fingers resting in his hair, and Woohyun shot him a brilliant smile, deciding not to tell him how amusing he looked with the corner of his eye pulled up like that.

Woohyun’s fingers danced up the inside of Sunggyu’s thighs, his thumbs coming to rest on Sunggyu’s hip bones, tracing lazy circles and Woohyun ducked down, his lips following the path his fingers had blazed, pausing to suckle at the soft flesh because the quiet sounds that fluttered from Sunggyu’s throat when he did where some of his favourites.

Kyuzizi was standing at halfmast when Woohyun looped his fingers loosely around it, trailing lightly up Sunggyu’s cock, glancing up to see Sunggyu’s tongue unfurl to moisten his bottom lip before he leaned in to give the other thigh a gentle nip with his teeth, hearing an expletive slip from Sunggyu’s lips- one that sounded more pained than pleasured, causing Woohyun to glance up in concern, only to see Sunggyu’s face scrunched up, his tongue completely out of his mouth, and Woohyun had to chuckle.

‘Did you just bite your tongue?’ Woohyun asked, his words laced with mirth, and Sunggyu’s tongue retreated into his mouth.

‘Thut up.’

Still chuckling, Woohyun leaned down to sooth the red spot with his lips and tongue, sucking another mark or two into existence while his hand lazily travelled up and down, up and down, up and down, hopefully making Sunggyu forget about the injury he’d just inflicted on his own tongue.

‘Nnng, fuck,’ Sunggyu groaned when Woohyun licked a wet stripe along the bottom of his cock, holding his breath and doing short sharp inhale-exhales at uneven intervals when Woohyun wrapped his lips around the tip of his erection and sank down, his tongue swirling and flicking and eliciting strangled gasps and pretty whines from the older as Woohyun hollowed his cheeks and tried not to smirk.

Woohyun took Sunggyu as deep as he could and swallowed before releasing his erection with a light pop, kissing away precum, and kissing his way down Sunggyu’s thighs, paying Sunggyu’s balls some attention, before his tongue probed at Sunggyu’s butt.

Woohyun could hear Sunggyu’s fingers scrabbling at the sheets, could feel Sunggyu’s thighs heavy on his shoulders, his ankles crossed and heels sitting on his spine, could hear Sunggyu’s little whines and moans and choked breaths as his tongue moved in and out of Sunggyu’s entrance and laved his balls with attention, teeth nipping every so often at a thigh.

Woohyun also heard a drawer scraping open and things being moved around carelessly, before Sunggyu’s legs uncrossed and Woohyun felt the light thunk of a plastic bottle on the back of his head.

He looked up and almost went cross eyed when he tried to focus on the bottle of lube waggling in front of his face, before he took it from Sunggyu’s fingers with a chuckle.

‘Warmed up to the idea of waking up, have you?’ Woohyun said, his voice husky, and chuckled again at Sunggyu’s no-shit-Sherlock expression, raised eyebrow and all.

He popped the cap of the lube and coated his fingers, rubbing his hands together to warm up the cold gel, before gently sliding a finger in, pressing light kisses to Sunggyu’s hipbones as Sunggyu took his customary deep breaths to relax.

‘Doing your morning meditation?’ Woohyun murmured into Sunggyu’s stomach, getting a choked laugh and extra-deep intake of breath in reply as a second finger joined the first and scissored, Sunggyu’s stomach trembling under Woohyun’s lips.

Woohyun curled his fingers and explored, and was soon rewarded with another sharp suck of air, this one followed by a moan caught in Sunggyu’s throat, and Woohyun smirked, satisfied.

By the time a third finger was added and Woohyun thought Sunggyu was properly stretched, the older was letting loose beautiful moans and pushing back onto Woohyun’s fingers, sweat dampening his brow, his lips parted and breathing heavy (and Woohyun’s ego swelled a little).

‘Condom?’ he asked, withdrawing his fingers and shucking his own pants, which had long since grown uncomfortably tight, and Sunggyu shook his head, his eyes opening to look at Woohyun, his pupils dilated, his hands reaching for Woohyun.

‘Don’t give a thit, takes too long, jutht-‘ He broke off, his hand covering Woohyun’s on his hip. ‘Hurry it up.’

Woohyun took a lot in pride in being able to reduce Sunggyu to a whimpering, quivering mess, and he entwined his fingers with Sunggyu’s as he reached for the lube with his other hand and slicked himself up.

Their fingers slid apart as Woohyun’s tip brushed up against Sunggyu’s entrance, Woohyun’s hands on the bed either side of Sunggyu, holding himself up and Sunggyu’s hands gripping Woohyun’s biceps tightly as Woohyun slowly pushed in, dropping kisses along Sunggyu’s jaw, suckling at the junction between collarbone and neck, as much to distract Sunggyu as to distract himself, the waiting torturous, but not negotiable on his own terms.

Nevertheless, when Sunggyu let out a shaky breath and loosened his grip on Woohyun’s arms, giving the quiet command to move, Woohyun was relieved as he slowly began to rock into Sunggyu’s body, slowly at first, shifting slightly until Sunggyu’s eyes fluttered closed and a moan escaped his lips, encouraging Woohyun.

Sunggyu’s moans and pants weren’t the only ones filling the room and the pace became more frenetic, Sunggyu tugging Woohyun down to fuse their lips together, tongues dancing around each other, until the burning in their lungs became too much to ignore and they broke apart gasping, Woohyun’s hand snaking down Sunggyu’s torso, before Sunggyu batted it away, grasping himself instead.

Not to be deterred, Woohyun’s hand joined the other’s, until Sunggyu yanked him down for another kiss and Woohyun’s hand flew back to the bed in an effort to keep himself from collapsing.

Woohyun glanced down and swore at the sight, seeing Sunggyu’s stomach muscles tensing seconds before Sunggyu came, his eyes disappearing as they squeezed shut and his entire body tensed, cum painting both his and Woohyun’s abdomens.

Woohyun looked at Sunggyu, admiring the flush spread over his face, and dropped a kiss to his lips. The muscles in Woohyun’s arms flexed as his arms trembled as the struggled to keep him elevated as his own stomach clenched, and a few more erratic thrusts and he was gone, groaning Sunggyu’s name as he emptied himself, before his arms gave out and he collapsed onto the older, their stomachs sticking together.

Sunggyu gave him a minute or so before gathering the breath to speak. ‘It is way too hot for you to be on top of me.’

Woohyun gave a breathless laugh and pressed a kiss into Sunggyu’s neck before rolling off him, and they lay there, basking in the sun.

‘Isn’t that a better way to wake up than an alarm clock?’ Woohyun asked, elbowing Sunggyu in the side, and Sunggyu laughed.

‘Anything beats the bucket of water you dumped on me the other day,’ Sunggyu replied, and Woohyun rolled onto his side to pull Sunggyu into a languid kiss.

Sunggyu made a face when they broke apart. ‘Ew, morning breath.’

Woohyun gave a shout of laughter. ‘You didn’t mind earlier!’

Sunggyu flushed. ‘I was thinking of other things!’ he protested.

‘You were thinking?’ Woohyun responded, and clicked his tongue in mock disappointment. ‘Damn.’

Sunggyu curled into his side and nuzzled his neck with a chuckle.

They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Woohyun thumb rubbing lazy circles into Sunggyu’s bicep and Sunggyu’s fingers drawing idle patterns on Woohyun’s chest.

‘Okay, we can see the beautiful day from here, can we stay in bed all day now?’ Sunggyu mumbled, flicking Woohyun’s chest when a laugh rumbled through it.

‘And I expect you want me to make you breakfast in bed, too?’ Woohyun teased, and Sunggyu smiled beatifically up at him.

‘That would be lovely, thanks.’

-fin-

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wrote this very quickly while jessdislikesjam was drinking vodka and cognac and getting drunk because she wanted frisky morning WooGyu and begged me to write it and gave me prompts including: Gyubutt, Wooarms, Wooteeth, Gyulisp, light smut. …Then this happened. (I really want her to read this drunk, it amuses me).


End file.
